


Finally Ready

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You don’t have to tell me, not ever, if you don’t want to.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Finally Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40, prompt 11 “ _Torn, I’m filthy / born in my own misery_ ” (“Torn”, by Creed)

“The Red Room…” began Natasha, and Pepper took her hand.

“You don’t have to tell me, not ever, if you don’t want to.”

Natasha smiled. “That’s the thing, I _do_. I want you to know the truth about who I am. I thought it was so you could have the choice, to decide if you wanted to stay with me, knowing everything.”

“I wouldn’t—” Pepper began, and Natasha cut her off with a kiss.

“I know. But I stil want to, because I finally found someone I feel safe telling.”

Pepper kissed her again. “Then I’m ready to listen.”

THE END


End file.
